


Play with you

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: 2 chapter oneshotpower bottom Shoyo Hinatatop Atsumu Miyahandcuffs
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Take it off. Everything.”

Shoyo’s words were easy to understand. There was no room of misinterpretation or ambiguity, yet Atsumu starred at him as if he were talking in another language, hesitant to move his hands.

“You don’t want to help me?”

Atsumu asked with a smile, lips glistening from their kiss.

* * *

It seemed like only a moment ago that they had come home from practice, took a quick shower before they were about to relax in front of the television. It was a weeknight and although the next day an off day from morning practice, they were still meeting up with the team in the afternoon.

There was nothing to be expected for tonight to happen as their last couple of days had been rather tiring and neither of them initiated anything else that went beyond kisses and hugs.

At least Atsumu thought so until moments ago, but Shoyo had other plans in mind.

By the time they had put on their comfortable clothes for home, instead of heading straight back to their living room, Shoyo had invited Atsumu into their bedroom, pulling him with a flirtatious smile into the room.

Following his lover, Atsumu had never expected to find himself in a situation like this when Shoyo pushed the door shut just to spin Atsumu around, making his back hit the wall, to claim his lips in an impatient, deep kiss, pressing Atsumu’s entire body against the firm concrete.

Obviously, it wasn’t a first time for them to kiss like this, but it was a first for Shoyo to be this imperious. Taking him even more off guard when he spun Atsumu around to lead him towards the bed.

* * *

Instead of an immediate reply Shoyo only sat up from the bed to crawl to the edge of the king-sized furniture to get closer to his husband standing in front of him. His lips levelled to Atsumu’s groin, it may have been just his imagination, but Atsumu felt as if he could feel the heat of his breath burning against his sex, caged inside his pants.

“No...I want you to do it...” Shoyo snickered, licking his lips to sit back on his heels still dressed in his white shirt and black pants. It was nothing revealing, nothing out of the ordinary, but the thought alone that it only took these few pieces of clothes to expose his body and let him see his everything was enough to get Atsumu’s blood boiling desperate having seen it countless of times.

Entranced by him, he listened to Shoyo’s seducing words.

“I love to watch you take off your clothes in front of me.”

There were a lot of articles that mentioned once a couple got married their sex life would change drastically after a while and one shouldn’t be discouraged if its eventually decreasing. At least Atsumu remembered reading some of them by chance, but looking at Shoyo and thinking of the countless times they made out since their wedding, he could only laugh at those articles.

Watching him lean back on his elbows, sinking into the soft cushions of their bed, Shoyo began to rub his belly. Hungry for Atsumu to fill him up, he spread his legs, contrary to the faint blush splaying across his cheeks, he licked his lips. “Besides, it would ruin the surprise for you if I helped you undress.”

Atsumu, dropped his head in disbelieve. Sighing, he looked back up to watch Shoyo seducing him with all his charms.

He wanted to know what surprise he was talking about. Wanted to skip all this teasing to have Shoyo pant underneath him, making them both feel good as soon as possible and quit this already far too endearing play, but he already figured out that he was at a disadvantage today, although he yet had no idea at how bad it was going to be.

Shoyo had a plan, that much was obvious, and the least Atsumu could do was follow along to his words, words he could never deny him and which he hoped would make him come closer to what he was scheming.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head. His muscles flexing at his action, Shoyo could feel his lower body twitch at the sight of Atsumu’s abs, watching him take off his shirt. It didn’t matter how often he saw him without clothes, had his body pressed against his skin or felt him inside him, Shoyo would always desire that man.

“You are gorgeous.”

Shoyo didn’t mean his thoughts to slip from his lips, but they were screaming in his head and holding them back would have been a waste, more when they caused Atsumu to groan with impatience.

“Shoyo, you are stirring me up on purpose, am I right?”

Dropping his shirt to the floor, Atsumu leaned forward, wanting to kiss his lover, only to have Shoyo’s palms keeping him from coming closer. Holding him in place physically while leading him on with his words, he forced Atsumu to catch his breath.

A sugar sweet whisper brushing over Atsumu’s lips, Shoyo arched forward, decreasing the existing distance between their bodies.

“When were you ever wrong?” Shoyo teased frivolously, noticing the weight of Atsumu’s body pressing against his hand to get rid of the space Shoyo build between them. Leaning in for a kiss only to have Shoyo turn his face away.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah-ah...” He breathed. “Not so fast...we have all the time we want...” Decreasing the space again as he pleased, Shoyo let his hands slide from Atsumu’s chest to his arms to secure them, kissing Atsumu’s chin.

“Tonight...let’s take it slow.”

“Slow?” Atsumu moaned, his palms pressing into the sheets next to Shoyo’s body while making sure to restrain himself, feeling Shoyo’s hands tracing the veins on his arms, popping underneath his fair skin.

“Slow.” Shoyo repeated again, moving away from Atsumu’s lips before they could have found their way together, barely keeping them from touching, Shoyo met Atsumu’s gaze, laying back on the bed.

“Continue...take _everything_ off.” Eyes dropping to Atsumu’s pants before wandering back to his hips, chest and finally to his lips, Shoyo sighed, dropping his head back while his toes sneaked their way forward to caress Atsumu’s knee. Playing with the jersey fabric. “I am waiting.”

It wasn’t the kind of disappointed sigh, but rather the type of sigh that made you want to hurry.

“I am not the one making you wait here.”

Atsumu countered with a grin. Indeed, there was nothing stopping him. He could easily push Shoyo down on the bed anytime now, but rather than that he remained patient, curious, of what Shoyo was up to next.

Continuing to follow his demands he took off his pants and after a small hesitant moment where their eyes met, Atsumu dropped his briefs as well.

Displaying and exposing himself completely to Shoyo, Atsumu’s dignity and the fact he was in front of his husband, made him stroke his already rock-hard cock, grinning smug. There was not the slightest bit of discomfort coming from him seeing how Shoyo devoured every inch of him, gazing on the body in front of him, while wetting his lips.

Chuckling confidently Atsumu moved his hand faster yet not as fast as to make him cum any time soon. “Enjoying the show? Having fun?” He decided to taunt him as well.

“Madly.”

The bed squeaking underneath him, Shoyo got back on all fours adjusting his position, he kneeled in front of him, lessening the height difference between them, reaching for Atsumu to pull him down.

“Come here.”

Hungry lips clutching against each other, hands wrapping around their bodies and into their hair, breathes melting together as one, Atsumu could hardly contain himself as he pressed Shoyo into their sheets.

His tongue exploring and twisting inside Shoyo’s mouth as if it was his first time. Devouring every corner of his insides, making his ginger haired lover counter every move skilfully while changing the game all over again.

Sliding his hands away from Atsumu’s chest down to his hips, Shoyo spread his legs, his toes digging into the sheets, he adjusted his body underneath Atsumu to change positions, getting on top of him.

Snickering by Atsumu’s obvious surprised reaction as he let out a displeased moan, Shoyo sat down on his thighs. Pleased to have Atsumu on his back, he broke the kiss, brushing his hair away to catch his breath.

“Hinata-san, am I hearing a slight frustration escaping your lips.”

“You might not be entirely wrong, Hinata-kun.”

Teasing each other by calling the other by their surname had become a commonplace and no one loved it more than Atsumu. 

Sliding his hands up to Shoyo’s spine planning to pull him back down, Shoyo didn’t even give him a chance, reading his intentions, he forced his hands back on the bed.

“Argh...where do you think you are moving them?”

He beamed sly, bending forward, reaching for Atsumu’s wrists guiding them above his head while distracting him with another kiss, panting against his lips.

“You are too impatient...”

Unable to response as Atsumu was easily distracted by Shoyo’s kiss, he felt already something cold and rattling wrap around his wrist by the time Shoyo’s grip let go of him.

Forced to turn his gaze away from Shoyo, the clattering sound and his new arm position making Atsumu look up, finding his wrists cuffed to their bed. Thick black leather bands wrapping around his skin while golden chains lead to the end of their bed, limiting his chance to move to a minimum. 

Throwing his head back to look at them, he jerked on the metal, clenching his fists before meeting Shoyo’s amused grin.

“Sh-Shoyo?”

Without giving a response, Shoyo covered Atsumu’s mouth with the tip of his index finger telling him not to speak while he crawled down the bed to attend to his feet, keeping his eyes locked on Atsumu.

His fingertip drawing an invisible line along Atsumu’s body as he moved away. Lips, chin, neck, chest, abs, his cock – lusciously flinching from the tickling touch until further down to his thighs, knees, and finally his ankles. 

Holding on to the chains of the cuffs while attempting to get them off, an attempt in vain, Atsumu clicked his tongue when Shoyo got off the bed to grab Atsumu’s legs, jerking him down the bed.

Grunting at the motion, Atsumu grit his teeth pulling his feet back only to have Shoyo grab on them tighter.

“You are not planning to tie me up completely?”

Atsumu asked, concern weighing on his words, he expected a reply, but Shoyo stayed quiet, smiling to himself, the feeling of another thick black leather band chained to one of his legs as he tried to struggle within Shoyo’s grip his only answer.

Dropping his head back in the pillows, he gave up resisting for the time being waiting until Shoyo chained his other leg to the bed as well.

Chuckling in disbelieve about this situation, Atsumu sighed, lifting his head from the pillows to meet Shoyo’s eyes.

“Was this the surprise?”

“Let’s say it was part of it.” he revealed, “You don’t like it?”

Having made sure everything sat tight enough, Shoyo stepped further back from the bed reaching for his own shirt to take it off while watching Atsumu. “...Hm?” He asked again acting innocent.

“I yet have to see if I like it...” Atsumu replied, pulling on the cuffs on his arms and his legs, seeing to what limited extent he could move, he frowned. “Right now, ...I have to say I don’t.”

Stripping off all of his clothes, Shoyo gave Atsumu the same small show, he had given him previously with the only difference that Atsumu could not respond to it as much as he wanted to.

Not taking his eyes away from his husband, Shoyo smiled, beginning to caress his own body, the golden band gracing his ringfinger, reflecting in the lights of the bedside lamp, a sign of their love, he licked his lips temptingly. It was vexing to watch and it made Atsumu grit his teeth, struggling to the undeniable fact of being prisoner to their bed while Shoyo on the other hand had a blast.

“You look unhappy....and I made such a big effort to prepare this for you when the past days we could hardly make time for us.”

“I can’t deny that, but I would be much happier if I could move as I pleased and make sure to touch you myself.”

Stepping closer to the bed to get back on it, Shoyo kneeled between Atsumu’s legs, stroking his thighs a few times while giving his husband another playful smile before moving his hands closer to Atsumu’s sex, wrapping his fingers around the base.

“I think you are only missing the incentive.”

Stroking his length a few times while Shoyo’s index finger played with Atsumu’s smooth and beautiful tip, he increased his pressure to hold Atsumu’s hips while he went down on him.

Replacing his fingers with the warmth of his mouth, he felt Atsumu tremble as Shoyo relaxed his mouth to take as much of him inside as he could before pulling away to repeat his action, gradually increasing his speed.

Jerking his legs and cursing the fact that he couldn’t move properly, Atsumu was completely subjected to Shoyo as the growing pleasure brought to him by his lover’s mouth made his breath rage.

“Sho-yo...ahh...fuck...yeah...ahhh feels so good...”

Enjoying himself, Shoyo loved to hear Atsumu become this vocal about it when he was only yet getting started.

Eyes fluttering shut, he let go of Atsumu’s hips not moving away as he held on to his partner’s cock with the remaining one, moving the other between his own legs. Reaching back, he began to play with his already loosened entrance, twitching in anticipation as he took him deeper until Atsumu’s tip hit Shoyo’s throat.

Suppressing the urge to gag, Atsumu’s length and thickness working against Shoyo’s effort, he laid his concentration solely on taking him in inch by inch. Slowly. Patient.

Relaxing his muscles to devour all of him, preventing his throat from protesting against it.

Insides clenching around Atsumu tighter, making him groan louder, while the metallic sounds underlined Atsumu’s struggle of being cuffed to the bed.

Atsumu was done for.

His entire body trembled, forcing his own hips to remain pressed into the sheets, not daring to move to prevent Shoyo from getting hurt but at the same time fighting the desire to fuck into him. The incredible tightness wrapping around his whole cock eventually making Atsumu lose his mind.

Dizzy, while at the same time in awe, he bit his lips. Body tensing for the time Shoyo lasted, he watched Shoyo’s nose burying into his pubic area, his breath hot against his skin before he pulled back to increase the space.

Not fast as if he had to catch his breath, but slowly and careful. Dragging out to pull away from Atsumu, letting him feel every little centimetre withdrawing from his warmth while Shoyo’s hand went back to hold on to the base of his cock before sucking and licking him again as he gave his throat time to adjust to the emptiness. 

Tracing the veins on his cock with his fingertips, like following the courses of a river on a map, Shoyo’s tongue devoured him. A bitter sweetness spreading in his mouth and on his lips, he listened to Atsumu’s moans, continuing to play with himself while sucking his lover off.

Fondling his own cock, letting his fingers collect some of his leaking precum to use it as replacement for lube, Shoyo didn’t hold back his own moans either, noticing how much Atsumu reacted to them.

It was torture and pleasure.

Atsumu’s sounds and the weight of his sex pressing against Shoyo’s bottom lip as he used his mouth made Shoyo wonder if Atsumu was enjoying himself as much as Shoyo did. Chuckling amused at that thought, his teeth unintentionally brushed Atsumu’s member. Making the other flinch at the stimulation as Shoyo let go of him to apologise, when the realised that the taste of Atsumu inside his mouth had become richer.

Lifting his gaze to watch Atsumu pant heavily before dropping his gaze back down to his sex leaking, Shoyo held back his apology only to carefully repeat what he just did.

Lips kissing the slit at his tip, before wrapping his mouth around him while he let his teeth brush gently over his skin, making Atsumu cry out.

“F-..fuck...Shoyo...st-stop...too much...wait....urgh...arghhhh!”

Enjoying Atsumu’s pleas, Shoyo guided his hand back to his entrance to push his fingers inside the narrow cave.

Smiling in between his service on Atsumu, Shoyo was delighted how effortlessly and easy he could take in three of his fingers at once to stretch him out after his already previous arrangements in that matter.

His preparations now taking the most credit for that, he thrusted his fingers in and out a few more times - just to make sure - before pulling them away entirely while his lips let go of Atsumu’s cock, making him painfully conscious as of how much his jaw had begun to ache while wiping off the excess saliva dripping down his chin and outer corners of his lips.

Whining from the sudden loss, his circumstances not giving him any room to prevent Shoyo from pulling away, Atsumu voiced his protest, meeting his lover’s golden eyes.

“No...don’t stop...keep going...please...don’t stop now.”

Shutting his eyes frustrated, he pressed his face back into the pillows, hands tugging on the chains.

“I was so close...Shoyo...ahh damn ahh...ah...” He panted, slowly thrusting his hips underneath Shoyo towards nothing than air, his cock twitching for pleasure, Shoyo hummed bantering, leaning in to fondle him.

Kissing Atsumu’s chest, licking the pale and thin lines of his stretch mark leading to his arms - traces of his hard work which deserve nothing less than to be worshipped and loved – he wandered up to his neck and lips, until he met Atsumu’s eyes. Crawling on top of him, Shoyo moaned cutely.

“I am not stopping, but it is about time we get to the fun part...”

Letting out a deep sigh, Atsumu arched forward as much as it was possible, kissing Shoyo’s lips hungrily.

Sliding his tongue inside Shoyo’s mouth to lead at least their kiss, Atsumu thought he could finally get back some of his control, but just when he was getting greedy, deepening their kiss, Shoyo pushed him down on the sheets, straddling his body to sit onto his lap. Reaching to grab Atsumu’s cock he held on to his throbbing member.

Snarling at that, watching Shoyo rock his hips while rubbing his own neglected cock against Atsumu’s define abs twitching underneath the sensation.

“Urgh...god damn...you are driving me crazy....” Yanking on the chains, ignoring the painful strain to his skin, Atsumu threw his head back, thrusting his hips up against Shoyo’s body, craving more than just Shoyo’s hand playing with him. 

Though Shoyo wouldn’t let him have his way.

Stopping to move his hips and hand, Shoyo whined.

“Mhm...Am I?”

Crawling closer to Atsumu’s upper body, he lowered his hips down until his cock was flanked by his lover’s breasts, pressing them together until they were touching him, he began to rub his cock between Atsumu’s chest.

Lifting up his chin, eyes still locked to Shoyo, Atsumu groaned, feeling the tip of Shoyo’s cock thrust barely against his throat.

“Mhmm ahhhhhrg!....SHOYO!?”

Grinning, Shoyo let his weight sink down on Atsumu, rocking his hips faster before releasing his chest to slide back down to sit onto his lap. Straddling him again but refraining Atsumu from entering him, Shoyo clutched his palms on Atsumu’s buff and now reddened chest. Kneading the muscles to elicit another moan out of him, he continued to rock his hips, trapping his lover’s sex between his cheeks.

“Atsumu...you seem so desperate.”

Biting back his frustration, Atsumu growled. “Not as desperate as you will be once you got these cuffs off of me...”

Laughing incredibly beautiful, nearly too inexcusable for Atsumu’s taste right now, Shoyo threw his hair back, letting go of Atsumu’s chest to adjust his position on top of him.

“Let’s see, how can I fix that then...” Shoyo acted playfully clueless, moving his hand up to Atsumu’s mouth, brushing his lips with his fingertips.

“Lick them.”

Needless to make Shoyo repeat himself, Atsumu began to suck on the slender finger, wetting them with saliva until Shoyo pulled them away, to grab Atsumu’s cock. Applying some of their wetness onto his entrance and on Atsumu he adjusted himself at the right angle, before sinking his hips down into his member with a moan.

Knees pressing into the sheets, Shoyo threw his head back, balancing his body by grabbing on to Atsumu’s thighs as he felt Atsumu spread him open.

“Ahhh...yeah...like this...” He panted.

Finally granting Atsumu access making him moan the further Shoyo took him while Atsumu’s entire strength tugged on to the chains, tying him to bed to get rid of them.

“Mhm...ahhh!!”

Blinking his eyes feverish, gasping for air, his hair a total mess, Atsumu breathed heavily.

“Yes!...more...let me in...deeper...”

“Mhm...Tsumu!”

Granting Atsumu’s wish, Shoyo sank down on completely, making his tip hit his deepest spot.

“Fuck, yes! Please...so deep, Shoyo!”

Shoyo had taken the lead occasionally, but being in this much control was a first and it was way too much fun.

Taking all of Atsumu inside, he remained that way for a while, earning time to adjust himself to the fullness while letting Atsumu think that the playing was over as he began to rock his hips at a steady pace.

“Urgh...yes, yes ....yes...Shoyo, ah! So good.”

Barely a few more thrusts later as soon as Atsumu’s moans became more vocal, Shoyo pulled out completely, sitting back on his thighs.

Grunting, furious from frustration, Atsumu protested, his cock laying twitching and heavy on his lower stomach, veins so thick, they looked as if he’d be ready to burst any minute.

Gritting back his huff, he bared his teeth. “Shoyo...pl-please...don’t do that...let m-“

Atsumu couldn’t finish his sentence when Shoyo had already taken him back in continuing where he had stopped, riding on his cock for another few times, his palms pressed into Atsumu’s heated skin.

“Shhhh....Shhhh...concentrate on this.” Shoyo demanded, jumping and thrusting on his cock, his skin clutching against Atsumu’s.

Muscles twitching and tensing underneath his touch, he rode him as he pleased. 

Feeling him throb deep inside him, making him hit his sweet spot before pounding up and down on Atsumu, Shoyo couldn’t be any less bothered by the lewd sounds they made with their bodies, paying them no attention at all.

Instead, he watched Atsumu’s eyes turning eager like a fox gazing at his prey after he was starving for so long. Desperation to meet Shoyo’s movements with his own thrusts, Atsumu didn’t let himself be stopped by the cuffs pinning him down on the bed as he jerked upwards into Shoyo’s ass, panting strained.

“Sho-yo-h ah..., you will regret this.”

“I will?” He grinned, biting his bottom lip looking irresistibly sexy while he increased his speed further, making his husband pant more urgent when he pitched back his head and moaned.

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Atsumu. You want me to ride you. Make you cum deep inside me.”

Crying out, unable to control the volume or sound, Atsumu frowned.

“Y-Yes...fuck...” Smiling in denial yet looking so breathtakingly beautiful as he did, Atsumu pressed his head back into the bed twisting his body, arching his back to meet Shoyo’s motions. “I want to come inside you...goddamn...let me cum...fuck...Shoyo... A-ahhh-“

Chuckling hauntingly adorable, Shoyo thrusted into Atsumu, devouring the feeling of his sex occupying his insides to the fullest as they took on his shape. A body formed solely to pleasure Atsumu and drive him crazy.

Moaning while keeping his pace, Shoyo bend forward. Securing his balance by pressing his left hand into the sheets next to Atsumu’s head while his other grabbed Atsumu’s chin, grasping his lips in a passionate kiss, inhaling his husky breath as their tongues intertwined like tendrils. 

Slowing the rhythm of his hips, relishing the sensation of Atsumu’s cock sliding in and out before swallowing him up whole, Shoyo ground down on his crotch, his fully erect sex slapping onto Atsumu’s abs in a pleasant sensation, giving him just the right ache to turn pain into pleasure.

Their lips melting together in a sloppy kiss until they had to catch their breath, Shoyo withdrew from Atsumu’s lips, a thread of their saliva glistening between them as he brushed his hair back, moving his hips faster while he clutched his palms onto Atsumu’s breasts, kneading them just like he did before while his insides clenched onto Atsumu’s cock, rolling and thrusting his hips, giving him even more pleasure as Atsumu began to grunt.

“Yes, cum for me Atsumu ...Cum for me...Fill me up!”

Atsumu couldn’t do anything against the cuffs, that was certain, but they wouldn’t stop him from fighting against them as the desire to reach out to hold on to Shoyo’s hips grew dangerously vigorous. Yanking on the golden chains, feeling him getting closer to the edge, he grit his teeth. Toes and heels digging into the bed, he became frantic to seek release and to touch Shoyo ridding him.

“Fuck I am so close, Shoyo...I am so close!”

“Yes?” Shoyo asked with a smile, reaching down to give his own cock a few additional strokes as well, humming pleased. “Mhmm....Yes, come...I gonna make you come so hard...Come Atsumu...”

Smiling mischievous but Atsumu too far gone to notice, Shoyo bend forward, making it seem like he was about to kiss him while he rode him harder.

Atsumu almost thought Shoyo couldn’t possibly drag this out any further, but just when they were about kiss, Shoyo had already raised his hips far enough to have Atsumu’s cock slide out of him, flopping heavy and burning hot onto his stomach to the sound of Shoyo’s breathless chuckle.

A guttural growl escaping from Atsumu throat, he hid his face into the pillows, the chains clattering, jerking on them with all his might, only increasing his dissatisfaction of having had Shoyo deny him his climax, Atsumu lifted his head.

Clenching his fists, feeling his nails dig into his own flesh, he starred at his neglected cock. About to swear if it wasn’t for Shoyo’s lips muffling his complains as soon as he opened his lips to speak, Atsumu bit back his words

Well aware what his actions had done to Atsumu, seeing the look of frustration on his husband’s desperate face, Shoyo held on to an innocent looking smile.

“Sorry...you wanted to say something?”

Snickering smug, Atsumu’s patience was long gone and he wasn’t so sure what he would do once he got rid of those cuffs. Panting as if he had been playing five sets up to 32 points for a win, he grit his teeth.

“You were planning this from the start. Right?”

“Hahaha...maybe.” Breathing another kiss, barely brushing Atsumu’s lips as they met, Atsumu bit into air when Shoyo pulled away to switch up their positions.

Turning around on top of him, still straddling Atsumu, Shoyo lowered his chest down on the sheets while reaching with his dominant hand back to spread his ass. Exposing his twitching rose coloured entrance to Atsumu, he grabbed his dick to guide the tip back inside. 

“Ahhhh....”

Moaning purposely louder Shoyo lowered his hips only to pull back immediately, playing with Atsumu’s cock as well as playing with fire as Atsumu’s temper reached its limit.

“Sho-yo, I will really make you regret this.” He growled.

Licking his lips, Shoyo fluttered with his eyelashes tantalising, tilting his head to the side to look at Atsumu, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Mhm...scary. What are you going to do to me? Will you punish me?”

Swallowing the tip and his length bit by bit once more, Shoyo gave Atsumu a stunning view if it wasn’t for the anger starting to boil in Atsumu while at the same time, he couldn’t look away.

“What will you do to me? Urgh...What-“ Shoyo’s words were stifled when Atsumu rose his hips to pound into him.

A natural reflex once more wanted him to reach for Shoyo’s hips, grabbing on to his smooth skin, thrusting in between those perfect globes, burying his cock deep inside him and making him cry out, but none of that was possible, yet his momentary rage didn’t stop him.

Pulling on his tormentor tying him up, Atsumu still ground his hips into Shoyo, yet no matter how much he wanted to turn the tables, Shoyo was the one in control and Atsumu had no choice than to submit to him.

Accepting that would have been easy. But Atsumu couldn’t think straight and he was passed the reasoning to accepted that so easily.

Thrusting his hips up into Shoyo while watching his cock vanish and reappear again and again, a view so hot yet frustrating it was tearing on his sanity, knowing Shoyo could end this any minute.

Atsumu may have had his chances to move to a certain degree, but Shoyo was the one controlling how far he let him in and for how long. It was maddening, making Atsumu’s despair worse when Shoyo rose his hips again to pull away.

“Fuck! ... Fuck! FUCK! Shoyo! ... Urgh...this is torture! You are torturing me!” He knew it.

Snickering, having never heard Atsumu like this before, Shoyo stuck his tongue, licking his upper lip deliciously, he looked back over his shoulder. Rubbing his lower stomach to move further down to his own cock, heat pooling deep inside him.

“But this here isn’t looking as if it is suffering.”

Rubbing Atsumu’s cock in his crease, he smiled to himself while stroking his own dripping with precum. It would have been a lie to say that Shoyo wasn’t greedy for Atsumu’s cock, but as much as he wanted him, having him completely desperate was far more satisfying than expected and Shoyo wouldn’t just stop here.

Raising his hips exposing Atsumu’s entire length except for the tip, Shoyo moaned cutely, taking him in again, sinking down, devouring every inch until he was completely back inside him. Repeating this process as Atsumu grew even harder and hotter inside of him, now so close to burst deep within him, Shoyo still continued to deny him release. 

Atsumu just wanted to cum. His entire groin area was overstimulated and sensitive to the touch, trembling, he was about to cry for release, but he wasn’t allowed too, as soon as he began to move himself, Shoyo had pulled out, reaching his hand down to grab the base of Atsumu’s sex.

Atsumu had no choice than to endure it, hoping Shoyo would grow just as desperate and finished this enduring game.

Flopping his body back on the sheets, he was about to accept his fate when Shoyo switched their positions back to how they were before.

“Already surrendering?” Shoyo asked surprised, holding on to the burning hot and stiff member. “..But this is not gonna happen under my watch...Ahhhrgh...”

Shutting his eyes, he threw his head back, sinking onto Atsumu’s dick once more. Swallowing him slowly, making Atsumu bear the taste of having Shoyo’s warmth wrap around him completely well aware it was up to Shoyo for how long he was granted this pleasure.

Sighing, he frowned, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, fervent and exhausted to be denied release he heard Shoyo’s voice as his fingers began to caress Atsumu’s upper body. Following the lines and bulges of his muscles, while bouncing carefully down into him.

“Ahhh...how does it feel to be out of control? Tell me.”

Turning his head, he met Shoyo’s expression, letting out another sigh, ignoring his question.

“I see in your eyes that you want me to fuck you, why are you doing this to me?”

Thrusting his hips back up, knowing his actions weren’t left without consequences because as soon as Shoyo felt Atsumu thrust upwards, he increased the space far enough to deny Atsumu access, except for his tip.

“Because I can.” He countered with his loveable smile, keeping Atsumu on a short leach.

Grunting, his cock now getting an awfully dangerous colour, he jerked on the cuffs only to release at least his anger, not that that worked. The metal noises emphasising Atsumu’s desperation.

“Fuck, Shoyo. This is crazy.” Holding on the chains of the cuffs Atsumu groaned. “This is torture...I...I...I” A mixture between laughing and whining, Atsumu shook his head when Shoyo once more let Atsumu fuck into him only to pull away after a few strokes.

Atsumu was exhausted. If begging didn’t chance the flow all he had left was being honest and he hoped that was enough to put an end to this.

“Damnit, Shoyo...I take it back...I absolutely hate this...I am fucking hating this...I want you so bad...I am losing my mind...Please!....Fuck! How much longer do I have to stand this?!”

Biting his lip, noticing how lonely his mouth felt, Shoyo bend forward, kissing Atsumu once more, he let him back inside, forcing a pleasant and relieved moan out of Atsumu, who hungrily returned Shoyo’s kiss, surprised when he heard Shoyo pant against his lips.

“Mhm... I want you so bad too,...but” he cooed, “seeing you fall apart is way too much fun...I know you can last a lot longer...Show me...ahhh....show me how much you want me.”

Eyes sparking with passion and seduction, Shoyo pressed up his upper body to grind down on Atsumu. His cock hitting him in all the right places, while he grabbed on tight to Atsumu.

Atsumu knew that Shoyo was close, he wouldn’t pull away now and it made it easier for him to let go of his anger, his mind only thinking of what he would do once his hands and legs were free again to give Shoyo what he deserved for playing with him like this. But for now, he just wanted them to come.

“I want you...I want you so much...mhm...drench me...drench me with your cum...let me make you cum, Shoyo...let’s cum together.”

Thrusting upwards into Shoyo, feeling like he could cum any second, Atsumu aimed to hit the spot he knew brought Shoyo to the edge, hoping he wouldn’t pull away again, stimulating him as much as he could.

And it worked as Shoyo increased his motions as well, jerking himself off, craving the friction just as much as his insides demanded to be filled, feeling Atsumu penetrate him.

“Mhm...yeah...Atsumu....I am gonna come…ahhh… deeper…deeper more…inside…let it out inside.”

Arching his back, his right hand working faster on his cock, Shoyo trembled, securing his weight with his hand holding on to Atsumu’s waist, feeling his orgasm draw closer.

“Hmmm…”

Moaning, he leaned forward to kiss Atsumu’s lips, their breaths husky, Shoyo couldn’t help but give in to the pleasure.

“A – tsumu...I am gonna come...ahhh...”

Dropping his head to his chest Shoyo quivered electrified by passion as he came.

Feeling exactly the same, Atsumu clamped on to the golden chains to steady his body as best as he could, thrusting his hips faster, matching Shoyo’s pace riding on top of him, barely managing to speak, he groaned

“Com- coming! F-fuck!”

Pressing his head back as his entire body tensed Atsumu felt Shoyo spill on his chest and onto his face, the warm liquid splashing on him, while he clenched down on the base of Atsumu’s cock with his muscles, swallowing him entirely while at the same time making him cum.

Coating Shoyo’s insides, releasing so much, Shoyo could feel the heat spilling inside him, filling him to the brim with a burning sensation until the very last drop, making it seem as if it lasted an eternity, while his own orgasm caused him to collapse on Atsumu’s chest.

Catching his breath, Shoyo’s entire weight pressed down on his panting chest.

Under different circumstances, Atsumu would have voiced his complain, but the feeling of their heat and Shoyo’s body this close to his own, was a pleasant reward. Even more, when he was still throbbing and coming, from what he had endured before.

Gasping exhausted, Shoyo grumbled, hiding his face against Atsumu’s body, ignoring the traces of his own cum sticking on his chest, he let out a sigh.

“Are...are you still coming?...” Shoyo asked, slowly lowering his hips back to sit back, not wanting to risk Atsumu’s cock from slipping out while he cupped his lower stomach.

“It’s hot.”

Atsumu wasn’t sure whether Shoyo was just being honest or tempting him again, but what he was certain of, was that he felt a lot better now that he came.

“Ahahaha, well... you brought it on yourself. That’s what you get for playing with me.” He snickered watching Shoyo rub the place where Atsumu was still inside.

“Mhm...but it was worth the playing...Hmm...it felt so good.” Smiling unreasonably beautiful, Shoyo let out a sweet another sound before facing his lover, bending over him.

Holding on to his arms, pressing them farther down onto the mattress, Shoyo whispered towards his lips.

“But don’t think you won this game only because I gave in...If anything... we are tied.” He assured him, kissing his lips in a stormy kiss, playing with his tongue.

Chuckling, Atsumu reciprocated the kiss before he interrupted it, turning his face upwards towards the chains.

“Right now, the only one _tied_ is me.” He teased back, clattering with the cuffs demonstratively noisy while giving Shoyo a seductive smile.

“How about you take these off now?”

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo grabbed Atsumu’s chin, licking his neck upwards until his tongue reached his lips. Dipping down into Atsumu’s warmth, devouring his lips while shifting his weight to bend closer to the nightstand, to get the key which he had hidden there in advance. Pausing their kiss as well as releasing Atsumu’s cock from his tight grip, feeling a sudden unpleasant emptiness, he let out a faint sigh.

“Guess I have no other choice.”

Crawling closer to the head of the bed, Shoyo unlocked Atsumu’s wrists...one then the other, but before he could tend to his legs, Atsumu had already grabbed Shoyo’s waist and flipped him over making his back hit into the bed. Throwing his legs apart, to pull on his hips, he jerked him down, decreasing the space between them.

“Finally.”

Atsumu moaned pleased, positioning himself between Shoyo’s thighs, spreading them further apart, not wasting time to have his legs unlocked as well, making do with it.

Ensuring that Shoyo wouldn’t escape, he held on to him, reaching for his cock to put it back inside him with a deep lustful growl.

“Ahhh....”

His cum from before working as replacement for lube as it came gushing out, he entered him. Watching Shoyo wince at the sensation.

Grabbing for Atsumu’s body, he accidently scratched his skin with his fingernails. Red lines appearing underneath his touch, Shoyo whined as soon as Atsumu was completely inside him, immediately beginning to thrust his hips without further warning, piercing into his still sensitive area.

“W-why!?...Atsumu...too intense...I...I just came...ah!” He protested, but Atsumu wouldn’t go easy on him, not yet.

Letting go of Shoyo’s hips Atsumu brushed back his hair, licking his lips, overjoyed to be in control again, he directed slow but timed thrusts into his partner, making Shoyo’s body quiver underneath him before he sat back on his heels, sliding his hand to Shoyo’s left leg.

“I think you played enough for today...now it is my turn.” Moaning, Atsumu’s eyes turned dark, mouth watering to the satisfaction of guiding his cock inside Shoyo as he pleased when he grabbed Shoyo’s leg to turn him over, making him face the bed without taking it out.

“I hope you aren’t tired yet.” He challenged him, brushing his hands over Shoyo’s skin. Caressing his spine until he came down to his tailbone. Pressing his fingertips down on the erogenous zone, he enjoyed hearing Shoyo moan out, throwing his head back, clenching the sheets.

Smiling Atsumu lowered his chest to reach for Shoyo’s hand. Patting his knuckles, he whispered into his ear.

“If you have to hold on to something then hold on to me.”

His words following actions, Shoyo let out a gargling moan turning his face as he clutched his palm onto Atsumu’s hand, grinding his hips back into Atsumu’s cock, feeling his own cock getting hard again, he tightened insides around Atsumu, trying to pay no attention to the sensation of Atsumu’s cum running down the inner sides of his thighs, mixing together with his sweat before drenching the sheets beneath him.

“Just fuck me, will you?”

Shoyo panted, twisting his neck far enough back to meet Atsumu’s lips, muffling his laughter with a kiss as he began to move his hips.

Slamming into the ginger haired boy, gripping his hair, tugging on the soft strands Atsumu gave Shoyo a taste of what he had done to him, going rougher than he used to be.

“Like that?” He panted against his neck.

Eyes falling back, Shoyo whined, feeling as if Atsumu ran his cock right through his body, poking his stomach from the inside.

“Yes...feels so good...fuck...so...so good!” Shoyo trembled, leaking cum from the tip of his cock, soiling the bed as he rubbed it down on them. Spreading his legs further apart to feel all of Atsumu while he ground his hips back into him.

“I love it...I love it so much Atsumu...More!” He cried.

It was certain that Atsumu was the one penetrating Shoyo, but for some reason, mainly having to do with his ego, it started to seem the other way around and that was something Atsumu wasn’t willing to stand for. Not today. Not now. At least that was what he wanted to believe in when he pressed Shoyo’s chest down on the sheets, hand flat on Shoyo’s back, thrusting his cock into his willing ass.

Licking his lips, he watched Shoyo continuing to move his hips, meeting the pace Atsumu had set, obviously still not letting go to have the upper hand although Atsumu tried so hard to reverse their roles of dominance. 

He knew that one small mistake would backfire because Shoyo was fast and Atsumu had underestimated him once already, he wouldn’t want to do that a second time, but as soon he had finished that thought, and got a little distracted by the sensation of Shoyo clenching down on him, he had already gotten the better of him.

Letting his guard down, Atsumu found himself pushed back on the bed with Shoyo getting on top of him, looking even more carnivorous than before.

Still holding on to Atsumu’s hand, Shoyo licked his fingers, speaking in a daze, as he claimed Atsumu’s cock, eyes sparkling with need.

“Bad, bad, bad Atsumu...”

_Oh fuck._

Was the only thought rushing through Atsumu’s mind before Shoyo set the new rhythm of their thrusts, making Atsumu submit to his whims.

How foolish Atsumu had been, thinking that he was in control for even just a second. Not once had that been the case. Everything was well calculated, and no matter how Atsumu had looked at it, it was Shoyo’s victory through and through.

Admitting that, although just to his own thoughts, Atsumu suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders when his hands naturally found their way to Shoyo’s hips, holding on to them to jerk the smaller body closer.

Chuckling defeated, he let out a barely noticeable sigh, slipping one of his hands up to brush through Shoyo’s hair to bring their lips together in a kiss, making the other body stop moving.

“Ahh…you are amazing,“ laughing softly, Atsumu shook his head, licking Shoyo’s lips with the tip of his tongue, “...I surrender, Shoyo-kun…You won.”

Caressing his nape, Atsumu’s wedding ring glistening on his finger, he smiled into Shoyo’s eyes, seeing the reflection of himself mirroring in them, noticing how Shoyo’s lips changed into a precious smile.

Bumping their foreheads together, he joined Atsumu’s chuckle, letting out a long sigh.

“At last,...” panting against his lips, Shoyo kissed him again. “Geez, that’s what you get for teasing me all the time...”

“I am sorry...but really, I didn’t expect that at all.” Atsumu grinned, placing a kiss onto Shoyo’s temple, pulling back his ginger-coloured hair to take a better look at Shoyo’s face.

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

Grinning pleased, Shoyo jerked his shoulders nonchalant, avoiding to look at Atsumu’s gazing on him. Breathing his words, the heat tickling Atsumu’s lips, swollen from their kisses, he shut his eyes. “I know.”

Squinting at him but having stolen a quick kiss, Atsumu moved his hand down to his thigh, turning him over to grind between his legs as he jerked him down the bed to lessen the pressure of the chains left to his ankles, his sex still trapped deep inside of Shoyo, waiting to continue from where they left off, Atsumu growled alluring.

“Thank god only my legs are still tied up, or this would have been a lot more difficult...” he pointed out with another chuckle, his eyes remaining hungry, “but Shoyo, is this all you have to say? ... You know?” he sighed, “Where is my ‘me too’ or ‘I love you too’? I am waiting.” Atsumu complained sulky while his hands began to caress Shoyo’s legs tenderly.

Flinching from the change of positions, Shoyo nodded, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s nape, dipping forward to kiss his chin. Showering it with a couple of small kisses.

“Maybe you get me to say it, once we finished what we started?...Someone...” Shoyo gasped, feeling Atsumu’s cock throb inside him as he moved his hips a little, pressing against his delicate spot, “...is demanding our attention.”

“Shouldn’t you know best how to please him?” He returned, making Shoyo grin as he slung his legs around Atsumu’s hips, knotting them behind his back to decrease the space between them. Making Atsumu slide deeper inside him.

“I will, if you take care of mine.”

“Obviously.”

Indulging into another kiss, they continued from where they left off.

tbc...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

About 3 months, 11 days and 9 hours after that night- not that anyone was counting - Shoyo was heading to his rental flat in São Paulo after having spent the last hours playing with his team. It was around 8 pm and Shoyo just wanted to get home fast and rest as he was walking towards this building when his phone rang.

* * *

Two months before

It had come as a total surprise to Shoyo when he got the offer to join the Asas São Paulo volleyball team in Brazil. He had watched a couple of their games when he was living in Rio after he finished high school, but once he came back to Japan and joined the Black Jackals and got married to Atsumu, he never thought about going back to Brazil other than for a visit to see his friends or a vacation.

When he told Atsumu about the offer, he assured him he’d support his decision no matter what and that it was a huge opportunity for him. Shoyo loved him for being so supportive, but he could see how much it hurt him, nonetheless. This wasn’t about just a few weeks of not seeing each other, but months, maybe even a year or more!

They had been through a long-distance relationship once, but that was before they got married and thinking back how much Shoyo was feeling alone, needing to see and just feel Atsumu’s warmth, it made him hesitant to accept this offer and he even considered declining it.

Two days after the information, Atsumu noticed how much Shoyo was struggling to decide whether he should go or not. Except the usual conversations that couldn’t be avoided, he witnessed how Shoyo had distanced himself from Atsumu, sorting his own thoughts.

Atsumu avoided to bring up the topic and Shoyo began to avoid Atsumu until the fourth day on which Atsumu just couldn’t stand this any longer.

It was obvious, that as his husband he didn’t want him to go, but as his teammate and volleyball player, he knew Shoyo had to go.

On the night of the fourth day when they were going to bed, Atsumu decided to quit avoiding the topic and talk to him.

Wrapping his arms around Shoyo, the first time since such a long time of doing so, Atsumu kissed his nape, whispering against his skin.

“Shoyo, you need to go.”

His words took Shoyo of guard but before he was able to reply, Atsumu had already continued to talk.

“I know you are trying to be considerate of me and I love you for that, but we can’t go on like this. This isn’t a decision between us, it is a decision for you. My feelings or the things I want have no say in this. And as we are now, this won’t work out. If I tell you I don’t want you to go and you stay, I know that you will regret it later. And if you decide to stay because you know I want you here, then I will regret it. This isn’t healthy and this is not how I wanted our marriage to be.”

Shoyo could feel his chest clenching, turning around to look at him.

“I wish we wouldn’t have to make a decision at all...I hate this as much as you do! I hate the thought of going but I also hate the thought of not going.” He vented, feeling Atsumu’s arms wrap around him tighter, kissing his lips.

“I know...I hate this too...” He admitted, closing his eyes to let out a faint sigh as he snuggled his face against Shoyo’s hair.

For the next couple of minutes neither of them said anything. It almost seemed as if they had to recharge on their warmth towards each other, which they had been neglecting for the past days.

Silent and quietly they listened to each other’s heartbeats until Atsumu broke the silence again.

“Shoyo, I love you.”

His heart throbbing in his chest, Shoyo whined, hiding his face on Atsumu’s chest.

“I love you too.”

His answer putting a smile on Atsumu’s face, he kissed his husbands head before leaning back to see his face.

“And this won’t change.” He soothed him. “No matter if you are here in my arms, going out to buy groceries alone, leaving for a week-long training camp or flying to São Paulo. I will love you, that’s why...go. Go and make me the proudest husband of all. Let me brag about you and look forward to the time when I can hold you in my arms again. I know it will be difficult and we may fight and feel frustrated, but this is the right thing for us.”

Shoyo had to hold back his tears as he pulled Atsumu closer to kiss him.

“Are you sure? Are you sure this is the right thing? Should I really go?”

Chuckling, Atsumu pressed Shoyo back into the sheets, bending over him to caress the frame of his face.

“It is, and I will be waiting for you. Besides, we can video call and chat as much as we want. We gonna make this work. I promise.”

“You won’t regret it?” Shoyo’s voice carrying the insecurity he felt in his heart.

“I will regret it more if I make you stay.” It was the most honest reply Atsumu could have given him and Shoyo needed nothing else, arching forward to kiss again.

“I love you...I love you so much.”

“Mhm...me too. Me too.”

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh, Shoyo looked at the display of his phone seeing Atsumu’s name. Beaming at it, his heart clenching as his eyes took a glimpse at his wedding ring, having been now more than two months apart from him, he tapped the green button when he heard his voice.

“Hey, Shoyo.”

Whispering his lips trembling, missing Atsumu today especially much.

“Atsumu...”

Noticing something was off from how Shoyo’s voice sounded, he asked worried.

“Shoyo, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head although he knew Atsumu wouldn’t see that, he clenched the fabric of his shirt, exhausted from today’s training and for various other reasons, e craved Atsumu’s presence.

“I am fine...I just miss you so much...Long distance sucks...”

Chuckling Atsumu agreed to his words without hesitation. “It does, but it won’t be forever.”

Holding back his cries now, Shoyo nearly broke down to his knees. Atsumu and Shoyo set times to when they would call each other, considering their time difference, but this wasn’t the same. But now with Atsumu calling, it was even more overwhelming. Shoyo needed him and just when he thought about him, Atsumu had called. It was too much of a coincidence. Speechless to say anything else, Shoyo exhaled having held his breath unconsciously as if breathing would shoo Atsumu away.

“I love you, Atsumu.”

Smiling fondly, his voice exposing that, Atsumu hummed. “And I love you, Shoyo, so much...I really want to hold you.”

Pressing his lips shut, Shoyo sobbed. “I wish you were here.”

Hearing no replay for a moment, Shoyo thought the line was cut off, when Atsumu let out a soft sigh. “Shoyo...maybe you should turn around.”

Frowning at the display, not sure why he should, Shoyo hesitated before he turned around to see Atsumu standing right in front of him. In São Paulo.

“I couldn’t wait any longer, I am sorry.” Atsumu smiled, putting down his phone to end the call when Shoyo was already running towards him falling into his arms.

“You...you are here!”

“I am here.” Atsumu responded before their lips clashed into each other. Kissing and pouring all their love into the other, Shoyo sighed, clinging to Atsumu as if he was his lifeline.

“You are really here.”

“Yes.”

“I hope you know that I won’t let go of you for the next hours, no days.”

Grinning, Atsumu tightened his grip around Shoyo’s waist, pulling him up to make Shoyo wrap his legs around his hips.

“Good, because I was going to do the same.” He countered, kissing his husband fervently.

The end

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. I would love to know what you thought of it!


End file.
